


A New Chapter

by treedunked



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, Getting Together, Pining, finally... the beginning...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treedunked/pseuds/treedunked
Summary: Janelle has always been isolated from others, but when a certain member of the Pine Guard catches her eye she develops some… inconvenient feelings.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> finally! we begin!! i have a lot planned for this au and I’m so excited to start this!!
> 
> if you wanna here more about this ship, hmu at aubreylittlee on tumblr! recommend wlw ships to me!!

The first time Janelle met Mama was behind a high pedestal and her focus absorbed entirely by a thick book in front of her. Her attention was unbroken by the introductions of the other Pine Guard, but when she heard the deep drawl of Mama break through the air. Her eyes lifted up from the pages and she got a look at Mama, her tall robust form sticking out to her from the lineup. Her eyes were dark and knowing, and despite her young appearance she seemed to have centuries bundled up inside her skull. Mama’s eyes met Janelle’s and Janelle realized she was holding her breath and only when those dark knowing eyes left her tired ones she was able to breathe again.

Janelle pushes this feeling to the back of her mind. She returned to her studies and only in the dwindling almost morning hours when she finally was about to sleep did she allow herself to think about the woman. In her tired haze, she saw her deep eyes bearing into her, as if they could scoop out the contents within her brain. It was a strange sensation, how the feeling of the chance of being understood by another left her scared but strangely excited. She would shift in her bed berated by the kind of thoughts one doesn’t let anyone else in on, and Janelle felt stupid for ever allowing herself to gaze into those expressive eyes.

* * *

 

    Multiple years pass, and Janelle ends up only seeing Mama in glimpses and speaking briefly. They usually talk based only on Abominations, their weaknesses and how Mama can better prepare herself against them. Most of these conversations are with Vincent, so really all Janelle ends up seeing is the back of a brown duster as she moves through the castle. Janelle doesn’t mind, she has her own matters to attend to but a part of her entertains what it would be like if they had an excuse to be together. With her schedule, it was ridiculous to even entertain the notion— but if it was helping with Abominations it wasn’t bad was it? Just wanting to assist with something that was beneficial for both of their worlds. Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

 

  When Mama approached her instead of Vincent, Janelle was inwardly surprised. She was even more surprised that she had this distressed expression, and behind her eyes was worry genuine enough to make Janelle anxious. Mama wrung her hands, and Janelle scanned over them, acknowledging every scar and callous over her tan fingers. “ Janelle– “ Her voice sounded strained, and worry lines etched her face. “ I’m gonna go out lookin’ for Thacker in the Slyvan outlands— and I need to know what I’m gonna be up against. I know we haven’t talked much before, but I thought you’d know the most about what could’ve happened—”

The outlands? A weight settled in Janelle’s chest, and she tried to keep the worry from furrowing her brow and pulling her lips into a tight frown. She would keep her expression curious and light, her eyebrows raised as she observed Mama’s determined yet worried disposition. “I understand. Follow me. I’d offer you some tea, but I assume that now really isn’t the time for it…” Her voice was even and courteous, betraying her hesitation. 

They entered a common room in the castle. There were elegant velvet couches, and in the center of the room there was a fire crackling in the hearth of a marble fireplace. Mama took a seat on one of the couches, and Janelle sat herself in a chair across from her. Between them, there was a desk with discarded tomes and books. Most of them Janelle had already gone through, leaving no page unturned and memorizing portions verbatim.

“…What can you tell me about the Outlands, Janelle?” Mama began, her hands on her knees clutching tight to the point her knuckles were whitening. Contrary to her knuckles, her eyes were determined and her dark irises were lit with flames of determination. Janelle kept her gaze on her hands to avoid being distracted by her fiery eyes.

“…The Slyvain Outlands are treacherous. Many of our people have gone and lost their minds… their decency.” Janelle closed her eyes, images of decent Slyph becoming wild in the Outlands. Away from the Crystal, tearing apart their fellow brethren, “…One of my missions as the Minister of the Arcane is to try to research how to help them. I’ve tried before.” She brought her hand subconsciously to her arm, the sting of an old wound hurting her once more. “…Your companion went into the Wilds to study them. We haven’t heard anything from him since. At least, nothing I’ve gleaned.” Mama nodded solemnly, understanding this fact. Her posture loosened with a deep sigh. “Yeah, I’ve got that. Things with the Abominations… they’ve gotten… stranger. Been coming faster, been hitting harder… less of us to handle them. Thought if I found him, maybe I could shed some light on what’s been happening. Given he’s…” 

Alive. Sane. Multiple potential mishaps unfurled in Janelle’s head, but she pursed her lips and remained silent.

“You know…” Mama finished, and Janelle felt herself hoping to the heart of Slyvain that Thacker was alive, and that no grief shadow the face of the woman in front of her. But she knew that was too wishful, that nothing lived in the Outlands for long without perishing or becoming as twisted as the creatures around it. 

Janelle’s heart ached, and she wanted to deny it. How was it that she had allowed herself to be so concerned about someone she only saw in glimpses? She suffocated her wants behind an understanding nod. “…I’ll tell you everything I know about the Outlands. I just have one request.”

“I don’t reckon I have much to offer you, Janelle. Not unless you’re interested in wooden sculptures…” Mama began, and Janelle now observed the callouses on her hands, and the image of Mama alone carving faces into wood flitted in Janelle’s head. “…As lovely as that is, I think I’d be more partial to word of your return. I’d… like to see you in person. And I’d like you to tell me of what happened.”

Mama paused, but her expression softened and her face was illuminated with a brilliant smile. “Why, I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
